Get The Party Started
by JackValentine
Summary: Extremely unrealistic, porn-movie like, absolutely meaningless and senseless smut with a pretty juicy sex scene in the centre of all this delirium. After this fic you will see the fuck-writer side of my ficwriter self haha xD Titus O'Neil/Darren Young


**TITLE: **Get The Party Started

**AUTHOR: **JackValentine

**BETA: **residentreject619

**PAIRING: **Titus O'Neil/Darren Young

**RATING: **NC-17

**GENRE:** PWP

**SIZE: **Mini

**WARNINGS: **None

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Extremely unrealistic, porn-movie like, absolutely meaningless and senseless smut with a pretty juicy sex scene in the centre of all this delirium.

After this fic you will see the fuck-writer side of my ficwriter self haha xD

**DISCLAIMER: **Do not own the guys (I wish I did ^^)

The buzzing sound the cell phone on the nightstand was making woke Titus up. He reached for it and dragged it to the bed, the pale light of the screen blinding him as he unblocked the phone. There was one new text message from… D-Young! It was pretty surprising, considering that Darren was only a couple of meters away from his tag team partner, on the nearby bed, because they were sharing a room.

As Titus opened the text, he had to pinch himself to make sure he's awake. The text said:

_"Would you mind fucking me senselessly right now? Don't question anything. Yes or no."_

For first couple of seconds O'Neil couldn't handle the situation. So he was just lying there, thinking. Then he typed:

_"Is that some kind of a prank?"_

And immediately erased it. Sounds stupid. And then, suddenly, either a sleep-clouded mind played a trick on Titus, or the hidden desire came through, but he just typed "I totally wouldn't mind it" and pressed "send".

All of a sudden the light turned up bright, blinding Titus for a second. And the next thing he saw was Darren jumping out of his bed and boweling his sportsbag.

- What the hell are you waiting for?! – Young shouted, tossing something at Titus.

The thing O'Neil caught turned out to be a lubricated condom. Shocked, he lifted his head and saw Young taking his boxers off. Titus got up and approached Darren.

- What the hell… - But he couldn't finish the question, being shut up by a rough, moist kiss.

With every new furious kiss, lip-biting, tongue-fighting, O'Neil slowly lost his determination to withstand and surrendered to the situation. Soon enough Titus felt Darren pulling his boxers down.

In his last effort to stop this insanity O'Neil slightly pushed his tag-team partner away.

- What the fuck are we doing, seriously?

- Just don't overthink it and don't tell anybody, we'll be fine, - Young whispered heatedly and kissed Titus a couple of times more before grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bed.

Only a few seconds later Titus found himself absolutely naked. Then he finally remembered that he had the condom in his hand and tried to open the pack, but wasn't really successful, cause his fingers were trembling mercilessly. After some time of thriveless efforts, he almost gave up, but suddenly Darren grabbed the condom and opened it in one second.

- Calm the fuck down already! – Darren rolled his eyes and pushed O'Neil's shoulders making him fall to his back, - You don't even have to do anything, I'll ride you, okay? – he said while putting a condom on Titus' cock and jerking it off slightly.

Titus gasped for air, feeling his cock getting harder and harder under Darren's knacky touches. A moment later O'Neil felt the head of his erect penis being squeezed by the ring of stretched, but still tight muscles, this action being followed by the soft moan of his partner.

- Damn, Titus… You're big, - Darren murmured, lowering himself slowly, skewering himself down O'Neil's cock, - HUGE. – He breathed out; closing his eyes, as he finally took the whole length in.

Meanwhile, Titus' eyes were closed too, as he just couldn't take this alien, new, unknown pleasure. His dick being embraced and squeezed tight felt bizarre and different, but it totally turned O'Neil on.

As Titus was panting and just laying there, trying to keep the cool, Darren was fidgeting slowly sitting on his partner's cock. As he moved to the right slightly, he suddenly let out a loud moan.

- Yesss, right there… - he panted as the shiver ran through his whole body.

Titus didn't even had time to get used to the things he already felt, and suddenly Young started moving up and down, pumping O'Neil's huge cock hard, faster and faster, mixing his partner's mind and instincts up even more. He soon started jerking his own cock off in the rhythm of the pushes, feeling dizzy with the pain and pleasure.

Titus couldn't hold it for long, so he came after a couple of minutes and as he was laying there trying to catch his breath Darren came too. He stood up pulling himself off O'Neil's cock with a wet squelch and walked towards his own bed turning the light back off as if nothing happened.

- Good night! – sounded in the dark, before leaving Titus in the silence, thinking about the little secret that was left between him and his partner.


End file.
